Morose Grey
by wewq
Summary: Ever think what would Pietro be like if he is a girl! LOL Anyhoo, yes, his, I mean hers name is Paige Maximoff and this her story.


Morose Grey  
By: DK  
  
Disclaimers are for wussies.  
A/N -- Aiiiii! A very crazy idea hit me and won't leave until I go it out. And what   
should I do about a piece of writing? Post it, of course.  
  
~*~  
Chapter Numero Un :: Paige Maximoff  
  
"Come and get me if you can!" The girl yelled, she was laughing just like all the other   
children in playground. The girl was undoubtly a good runner, she skimmed through   
the sandbox and the swing set just as easily as a dolphin would have moved in the   
water. The boy chasing behind her was already gasping for breath. Heaving and   
groaning, he sat down heavily on the ground.   
  
"Paige, you are too fast slow down!" He complained. The girl slowed her pace and   
jogged back to her friend, who looked indeed need some air. "But Speed is my middle   
name!" The girl grinned, her white bangs fell on to her eyes, and she brushed them   
away with her hands.   
  
"I know." Evan Daniels muttered, "That's why playing tag with you is horrible." Paige   
giggled. "Fine." She grinned like a cat, helping her friend up, "Let's go get something   
to drink then, I am really thirsty." Evan smiled thankfully and followed the girl to the   
nearest fast food restaurant.   
  
Risty's Burger Hut. It's not the best and definitely not the friendliest. Sometimes the   
waitress would get in fights with the customer, and once in a while, the cooks would   
start a bad quarrel with each other and one of them will walk right out the door. Of   
course, sometimes, this could all entertaining.   
  
"Are you sure this is a safe place to eat?" Paige asked nervously, the other customers   
are giving her seductive looks. "Will, it's better than nothing." Evan shrugged, he   
turned to the counter lady, "One cream soda please." The woman looked like a hag   
with too much makeup and brawls. Her face was thickly lined and wrinkled like   
crumpled paper, Paige felt disgusted.  
  
"One cream soda." She repeated, "What about you, young lady?" Paige stiffened,   
"None for me, thank you." The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Really, deary?   
The bubble gum milkshake is terrific." Paige wanted to barf, "No, thank you." She   
repeated, her voice firm. The woman shrugged before heading into the kitchen.   
  
Shouts and cussing could be heard moments later, Paige and Evan looked at each   
other nervously, wandering if this is such a good idea. "Don't worry." A raspy voice   
said, kids turned and faced a middle-aged man with a hat that covered his eyes,   
"Wendy there got lots of energy, you will get you cream soda." Evan started to say   
something but his cream soda was pushed in front of his nose, which he wrinkled.   
  
"Here." The waitress now known to the kids as Wendy smiled, she had a nice smile.   
"Oh, let me just get my money." "No need hon." Wendy sighed; this one is on the   
house. Doesn't matter now how much money we are going to get." Evan looked   
confused, Wendy continued, "After Mamma Risty died, this place has run wild with   
spider and cockroaches. I cannot pay off all those lawsuits held against me. I have to   
shut this place down."   
  
"Oh, I, I am sorry." Evan stammered.   
  
Wendy's eyes twinkled, "It's nice to see a pair of pure souls."  
  
The kids left without a sound, Evan looked at his cream soda uncertainly. "I am never   
going back to that place again." He stated. Paige frowned at her friends' statement,   
"But Wendy was nice and everything, she even gave you a free cream soda¡K" "That   
taste like crap." Evan finished, spitting out the drink, "That's why you didn't order."   
They stopped at a four way stop, "Well, bye!" Evan said, running off, throwing the   
soda into a garbage can, Paige watched him.   
  
Sighing, she, too, turned home.   
  
Home, when people think about home, they think of a cozy loving place. When Paige   
Maximoff thinks about home, she thinks about prison. This is her third foster home;   
the last two were just horrible.   
  
The first time she stayed with a family of Jons, Emily and Arnold Jon. That one didn't   
turn out too well. Paige broke out of their house at midnight, and was found again in   
the morning. The Jons said that they don't want the girl back. "Good." Paige said to   
herself. Her second foster were even worse than the first; they hit her and yelled at her.   
Sometimes, she would have to get through a week without food. The third one she   
really likes, "Everyone says the third one is a charm." Paige smiled to herself, "I   
might even stay."   
  
"Mrs. O'Neil!" Paige said loudly, "I'm home!" Mrs. O'Neil had graying hair and   
sparkling eyes; she smiled when she saw Paige. "Afternoon!" Her voice sounds like a   
flute, "Where did you go?" "Oh, just playing around with Evan." Mrs. O'Neil smiled   
and went to work.  
  
~*~  
Ahhh, yes. This is a very pointless chapter. But it mainly introduces you to Paige   
Maximoff and her relationship with Evan Daniels.   
  
Make me happy with reviews! ^_~ Todaloo! 


End file.
